


Starlight and the Lovers' Dreams

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Talking, some sad, uhh stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and George talk under the starry sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight and the Lovers' Dreams

“Hey, George?” Tom asks into the night. Both boys staring up at the sky, the only light around them coming from the stars above. 

“Yeah?” George answer, his voice gravelly from it being a while since they both spoke. 

“I’ve been thinkin’” 

George chuckles. Tom was always thinking. 

“Mhmm…” 

“The stars make you do that.” 

“Yeah?” George turns his head to Tom. “and what did these stars make you think about?”

“Just…what do you think about the future?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean with us. What do you think we’ll be?”

George sighs. “Probably taking up our father’s jobs taking’ care of the farm. Raisin’ kids.” 

“That’s all you think?” Tom asks. 

“That’s the reality of it.” 

Tom gives a disapproving noise. “Can’t be.” 

“What are you thinkin about then?” George asks.

Tom leans back further and stares at the stars, seeming like diamonds in the sky. “War.” 

George scoffs. "War?” 

“Mhmm.  I’ll fight hard for my country, they’ll reward me for my gallant tasks and I’ll be the wealthiest southern gentleman.” Tom says lightly, almost joking, but George knows part of him is serious, especially the part of him wanting to be a hero. 

George  laughs and hits Tom playfully. “Boy, you and I have very different ideas of war.” 

“Oh yeah? What do you see it as?”

George shakes his head, not wanting to ruin his friends dreams. “Nothin’ gallant about it.” 

“You don’t wanna fight for the republic?” 

“I don’t want to fight for anyone. But I’ll fight if I have to. I’ll fight if there’s no choice. I’ll fight for my family.” 

Tom nods. “And I’ll fight with you.” 

“You mean you’re not gonna join as soon as they announce it?”

“Nah. I’d rather be with you than with hundreds of men I don’t know.” 

George smiles. 

“Shit I’d rather be with you even if I knew all them” Tom smiles and George returns it. “I’d be with you above anyone else I know.” 

“Even Alice?” George jokes, earning a hard shove from Tom. 

“Hey, I’m just kidding,” George laughs, leaning up on his arm. “Tom…” 

Tom looks back a George trying to put on an irritated face but he breaks, looking a him. 

“Come here,” George whispers and leans down as Tom scoots under his arm. He kisses Tom’s lips. Something they could do freely in the middle of the field at night. No one was watching and no fear of getting caught was in either of the boys’ minds. 


End file.
